


summerwine

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 旧文，存档





	summerwine

暑假我回老家的时候，母亲同我说，她回来了。

“哎呀，你认不出的，”母亲一边摘菜一边絮絮叨叨，“好多年了哦，突然回来了。”

于是，我便得知，她成了一个乐手，回到这个炎热潮湿的南方小城演出。

据说，她已经回来两个星期了，我俩却始终缘铿一面。

直到那天傍晚，我的单车经过她家庭院。

“喂！放暑假啦？”

她主动喊住了我。

我下意识屏住了呼吸。

过去的几年里，我曾构想过，如我与她重逢，她会否已为人母？

而今，我却见到，她坐在廊前楼梯上，抱着一把吉他在调音，无名指空空如也。

我松了一口气，细细观察起她来。

她穿摇滚印花的灰色背心，宽松的正蓝色牛仔裤，黑色皮质的马丁靴，整个人瘦而黑，手臂肌肉紧实得要命，长发随便扎起。

与我的印象截然不同——倘若问起属于我的记忆，她应当是二十岁，白白净净，扎两个麻花辫，穿白衬衫，短裙，帆布鞋和白色棉袜，脸上还有稚气未脱的婴儿肥。

她说，她要去买点东西，问我是否方便载她一程。

我什么也说不出来，只会傻愣愣地点头。

于是，她坐在我的后座上，伸出手臂搂住我。

凉风伴随着单车前行，自我俩身侧呼啸而过，我的T恤被吹得鼓胀起来，在风中猎猎作响。隔着它，我感觉到她手臂的温度。

但我目不斜视，只用余光打量路面。我驱使车轮碾过一颗石子，引发了一场不算剧烈的颠簸，她一无所知，果然搂紧了我。

这是无人可诉的秘密，隐秘又伟大。像某种自肥沃潮湿的泥土中茁壮生长的绿色植物，根茎巨硕，汁液盈润，充满着勃勃生机。

这时候，我又闻到一点儿香气，是洗衣粉，还有花。我分不清，到底是她身上传来的，还是我自己？人可以闻到自己的气味吗？

但，这气味，于我最大的意义，或许是一种迟到的成就——十三岁的时候就想象过的场景，七年之后才实现。

我们走进了那家进口超市，她径直来到酒类冰柜，那里的啤酒有各种浓度和口味，她什么都拿一点。

“嘿，小孩，”她突然回头，手胡乱挥舞着，“你喝酒？还是果汁？”

这实在应当是个态度明朗的邀请了。我本该雀跃，可是，我却有些不高兴，不知道是因为她叫我“小孩”，还是因为她揣测我不会喝酒。

我提出了反驳。

“我都是成年人了好不好？还喝什么果汁啊？我可以喝酒。”

话说出口，我就后悔起自己的口不择言。明明只要说一个“酒”字便足够，为什么要这样刻薄地反唇相讥？

她倒没有恼火，只是一拍脑袋，笑着道歉：“怪我怪我，总觉得你还小啊。”

“我不小了，”她言语中不自觉的轻视又让我忍不住了，我告诉她，“我都二十了。”

她有点无奈地看着我。

“喝什么，我请。”

我走上前去，在她身前站定，居高临下，无惧地与她对视。

我是故意这么做的。我想让她意识到，原来我已经比她高大这么多了。

我就这样盯着她，又伸出手，越过她的肩膀，从她身后拿喝的，放进我身侧的手推车里。

一瓶，又一瓶。

其实，我始终没有看清我拿的是什么，到底好不好喝，因为我的视线一直没有从她脸上挪开。

我是故意这么做的。这种暧昧的亲密，她一定能感觉到。

但我一点也不老道，我紧张极了，心跳得很快，暗自祈祷她不要发现。

“够了。”

眼前那嫣红柔软的嘴唇突然动了动，发出了声音。

它的主人古怪地看着我：“你想把我喝破产啊。”

这却使我情不自禁地揣测，她心里一定是后悔的吧？就像我后悔我的口不择言那样。

故作轻松的调侃反而暴露了真实的慌乱。

“......没有。”我慢吞吞地说。

“这么多，你可得拎啊。”她比划着，示意我，“毕竟不小了，都二十了，哈？”

我便想到，这是她第一次指使我拎东西。

她们家刚刚搬来这一带的那年，她十二岁，邻里之间见面多了，母亲们有了交情。她帮两位母亲去街口的杂货店买点粮油酱醋时，会带上我。

母亲们并不理解，为什么她去买东西总是要喊上我，也不理解，为什么我总是随喊随到。

因为，这是一个心照不宣的秘密——我母亲很少允许我吃零食，她偷偷用她的零花钱给我买，冰棍，果丹皮，QQ糖......若是我不跟上，什么也没有。

当然，我才五岁，我什么东西也不用拎，只管吃就好了，若说还要注意什么，那就是，牵着她的手，不要乱跑。

我们回去的路，要走过三个拐角，到了第二个拐角，她就会提醒我快点吃，抹干净嘴，不要被发现。

那时候，我很矮，将将到她的腰，她要给我擦嘴，还得蹲下来。

现在，我已经比她高出一个头了。

她还买了一些佐酒小菜，肉脯和鱿鱼丝，没有常见的花生。

我知道，她是不吃花生的，她对花生过敏。

我也不吃花生，不是因为她，也不是因为过敏。

我就是单纯地讨厌花生而已。

晚上七点半，我们在天台喝酒。

她把吉他放在身边，伸了个懒腰，说，哇，好久没有上来过了。

这是因为，她好久没有回来了。

整整七年了。

从我对她有记忆起，她就是这一带最优秀的女孩子，文静，乖巧，品学兼优，邻里众人有口皆碑。

邻人里，唯有我是特别的，因为我知道她并不如表面上那么低眉顺眼，而自有绝不展露于大人面前的俏皮狡黠的一面（知道这一点让我产生了古怪的自豪）。但，任谁也不会想到，她会跑去玩乐队，居然还风生水起吧？

所以，初闻此事那会儿，我感到讶异。

她是大二开始玩乐队的，从那时开始，她便再不回来，听说是忙着四处演出。直到时间久了，渐渐被忘却，无人提起。

忘却是别人的忘却，不是我的。这七年里，关于她的每一点消息，我的耳朵都会不自觉地去收集。

这年头，通讯是发达的，如果我想，我随时可以打通她的电话，或者加她的微信，她的父母就住我家隔壁。但我选择不这么做，我绝不主动联系，我不知道我到底在固执什么，我只是不想这么做。

或许，我沉醉在那种微妙的掌控感里。我是保守派，我不想妄加新事，我希望我与她的一切联系都由我来掌控。就这样，我人为地切断了时间的渲染，于是她的模样始终不变，一如我十三岁的夏季。

另一方面，我觉得，我，还有这座城市，这个片区，是被她遗忘的记忆，她自己不愿拾起，我又何必枉做小人。

终于，到了我大二的时候，她回来了。

我望着楼下的灯牌，“阿芳快餐”。

四个排列整齐的方块字，是方正舒体，字体边缘呈现出一种弧度圆润的古怪凸起，我想象不出要什么样的设计大师才能将这毫无设计感的灯牌起死回生。它的灯管是常见的淡黄色，照着轮廓钩织而成，也许有些年头，所以接触不良，闪烁得频繁，不知道什么时候就会灭掉。

在这一片五光十色的夜间霓虹里，它显得那么微弱而不显眼。

我的视线又往下，看到店家放置在门口的铁桶，它像是装修用的油漆桶，表面上的喷漆绘字已脱落得七七八八，呈现出一种斑驳的青白色，和店铺门口那些遍布污痕又粗糙不平的暗灰色地砖形成了一种奇异的和谐。

它放在那里，是用来接室内的空调水的，一根陈旧脱色的水管悬挂在它的上方，出口似乎有些破损，让人情不自禁去思考一滴水落下需要耗费多长时间。

“看什么。”她突然问道。

这是个陈述句，不是疑问句，它平铺直述地告诉我，她实际上一点儿也不好奇我到底在看什么。

我不知道应该回答什么才好。

我与她七年没见了，相处起来怎么样也该不对味的。因为，我已不是五岁的幼童，亦不是十三岁的少年了，我是一个正正经经的成年男人——也许她还没有意识到这一点。

成年的我当然没有与她相处的经验，我甚至没有跟她这个年龄的女性相处的经验，我的同学与我年纪相仿，我的老师们大我一两轮有余。

可是我坐在她身边，我觉得很放松，很安心，我什么也不用管，不用思考，不用看她，不用担心不理会她是否会使她的情绪低落，只有这时候我才拥有这种非单人情景下望着灯牌无聊发呆的机会。

“‘阿芳快餐’。”

她随口应了一声。

就知道。她压根不在意。

不过，她突然捏了捏我的手臂：“哟，你也撸铁了啊。”

她的口吻与很多年前并无不同，只不过，那时候她说的是：“哟，这小胳膊小腿的。”

我决意姑且将她的感叹理解为对我卓有成效的健身成就的褒扬。

顺理成章地，我的视线落在她外露的手臂上。

很少在女孩子身上看到这种肌肉线条。

她注意到了我的打量：“不练不行啊。”

她可以捏我，我却不好上手捏她。这让我气馁。

“交女朋友了吗？”她又问我。

还是那种漫不经心的语气。

这大概不是错觉，她对我的一切都满不在乎。

我难免有些没好气了：“单着呢，干嘛。”

“你单着啊，没小姑娘追你？不会吧，你以前都......”

我知道她要提的是什么，我们一定不约而同地想到了那件事。

小学五年级，我收到了情书，不知道怎么处理，跑去找她。

我问她是不是要交给老师。

她不可思议地望着我，一巴掌呼过来扇了我的后脑勺。

下手不重，略施惩戒的意味比较强。

“你敢，我揍你信不信。”

不知道这事儿碰到她哪根神经了，她难得如此恼火，皱着鼻子恶狠狠地威胁我。

后来我明白了，她拯救了我，也拯救了那个女孩。

如果没有她，我大概真的会交给老师，然后，不出所料，这事儿会成为那个女孩青春里最大的耻辱和遗憾——也会是我的遗憾。

她去买了一叠信纸，浅粉色的，右下角印着卡通画，是几米风格的，繁花和少女。

随手抽一张出来，空气中登时弥漫一股刺鼻的廉价香水味。

“难闻死了。”我说。

她也嫌弃，捂着鼻子：“散散，散散就好了。”

那个下午，我在她的指导下，小心翼翼地写起了回信。她非要我亲手写，不能有错别字，也不能把字写丑了。

我写废了五张，终于写好，大意是说，感谢你的喜欢，我愿意和你当好朋友，但是，我们马上六年级了，要升中学 ，现阶段，我认为学习最紧要，希望未来能与你在一中相见，成为同学，共勉。

这事儿没有后续，那个女孩没再找过我。不过后来，我听说对方又给隔壁班的一个男生写了情书，结局如何？不知道了。

但，我对那个男生产生了由衷的好奇，非拉着她去看，还要她给评价。

“哎，他是比我帅吧。”

我口不对心，我酸溜溜，我等着她安慰我，夸夸我。

“是啊！”她理所当然地说，“人家比你高那么多，你这小身板......”

我气得要跳起来了，但我不让她知道。

我听说打篮球可以长高，就每天都去打，一开始没人搭理我，我只好跟在旁边瞎蹭。

后来，他们说：“喂，缺个人，要不要一起玩啊？”

再后来，他们说：“靠，你可算来了！”

她是我学打球的契机，但很快我就体会到了打球的乐趣，我爱上了打球，不再是因为她了。

我从中明白的道理是，其实我不需要仰仗别人给我提供做事情的动力。

我告诉她：“交过，分了。”

这是事实，是对方追的我，也是对方提的分手，从认识开始算起，拢共不到三个月，嘴都没亲上。

分手使我松了口气。如我所言，我和那个女孩在一起的时候，实在算不上惬意。我希望我们在一块是不用说话的，而是安安静静，各做各的事情。我很喜欢这种气氛，它意味着一种极端的熟稔，但对方显然并不这么想，而是将其视为一种冷漠的忽视。

我们并不适合。我努力过，失败了。

说实话，我不怎么为分手本身难过。

但，我还是为自己的空白感到担忧。

我错过了一个又一个夏天，那充斥着荷尔蒙的季节。

“给我唱首歌吧。”我建议道。

她拿过吉他拨起了弦。

Strawberries cherries and an angel's kiss in spring.

My summer wine is really made from all these things.

Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time.

And I will give to you summer wine.  
Mmm-mm summer wine. 

我重新拉开一瓶啤酒，易拉罐上冰凉的水珠汇聚在我手心，她的歌声回荡在我耳际。

我侧头望她，她却没有看我。她朝着天空歌唱，那是一片深邃幽暗的藏蓝，没有云雾，没有星星，也没有月亮。

晚风将她的长发吹得有些凌乱，我朝天空举杯。 

致夏夜。

Fin.


End file.
